


Maybe There is One

by Poodlekin500



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodlekin500/pseuds/Poodlekin500
Summary: Qrow slips into the self-destruction behavior of negative thoughts.HorridshamefulPointlessPart of him wants to stay inside the hole and fed his inner demons, but the other wants someone to come to save him from the never-ending hole.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Maybe There is One

The world felt empty. A void around him, everything swallowing him up. He shakily gets up and goes into the small atlesian bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror restarts all the negative invading thoughts.

_ Ugly _

_ Low Life _

_ Useless _

Qrow quickly looks away from the mirror. He knows deep down he's feeding himself lies and negativity, but like fighting in the heat of the moment it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters.

He tries to look in the mirror again and tries to tell himself something positive.

"You have people who care about you."

_ But do they really? _

"I'm helping my nieces."

_ You're throwing fuel to the fire, don't you remember? You're a bad luck charm. Who would want a liability like you around? You destroy everyone's life that you touch. How many times did you put your team in danger? The kids? You caused Summer's death by just knowing her _ .

Qrow feels the hot wet tears running down his face. His knees giving out as he lets his body sink onto to cold tile floor. Letting his thoughts continue. Every time he tried to get out of the rabbit hole of thoughts, it felt as though the walls around him were a smooth as marble.

His breath uneven, wondering if he'd be better off dead.

_ Yes, no one loves you. You're just a burden _ .

Qrow flinches, feeling something warm on his biceps. He shuts his eyes tighter. Only opening them when he hears a clear, "Qrow!"

Before him, he sees the brunette Atlesian. He tries pushing himself away, but there isn’t anywhere to go in the small room. He doesn't want to be seen. Not like this.

"Qrow! Come on, I'm here for you, please respond to me! Qrow!"

Clover watches Qrow shake his head no. He sighs, knowing he needs to calm the older man down. Seeing that he's close to hyperventilating. He tries carefully to help Qrow off the floor but is only greeted with a punch to the eye. Clover steps back and holds his new bruise.

With this, Qrow finally snaps out of feral animal instants and quickly starts apologizing for his actions. Knowing that it's not okay, he's ready for Clover to just leave him in his own self-pity.

He watches as an unbruised teal eye looks upon him.

"If you're really sorry, let me help you out of this bathroom."

Qrow blinks a few times. That wasn't the response he thought he'd get. 

_ "If you're really sorry, you wouldn't have done it!" _ That was one of many responses that came into his mind. He slowly nodded his head that he was willing to get Clover's help. 

The brunette gave Qrow a smile and held his hand out to help him up. Clover helps Qrow to the bedroom before disappearing to get himself an ice pack. When Clover came back, Qrow was looking down at his hands. Moving slowly, he sat down next to the older huntsman.

"I am sorry about your eyes," he barely murmurs out.

"I have an ice pack; it will heal in time."

There was a long awkward salience between the two. Clover finally clears his throat, "What caused this panic attack?"

"What didn't cause it?" Qrow let the venom slip from his lips.

"Qrow..." He sighs softly, "Everything isn't an answer; it has a single thing that triggered it."

Qrow bit the inside of his cheek from saying  ‘ _Being born ’_. He just closes his eyes and shakes his head no.

Clover places his free hand on top of Qrow's curled-up fist. 

"Well, just know there are so many people out there who love you, Qrow."

"That's not true," this time, he couldn't stop himself from responding.

Qrow feels the hand over his fist tighten, "You can't tell me that I don't." Clover sees Qrow's lips part slightly.

"What you need right now is rest. I'll stay here until you wake up, and I guess if I'm gone, you're right".

Qrow nods in understanding and whispers something so softly, and Clover couldn't make out what was said.

"What was that?"

It takes a moment for Qrow to repeat himself, "Can you lay down with me?"

Clover smiles, "of course."

Clover gets Qrow settled before going to the other side of the bed.

When the morning came, and Qrow was waking up, he felt a strong arm around him. He slightly turns his body and sees Clover's sleeping body. Cringing seeing the shiner that he had given Clover, but then he is reminded about how Clover said he was still here in the morning if he cared and loved Qrow.

Maybe one person would be upset if Qrow did something stupid, such as ceasing to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I actually wrote this on Valentine's day. I know very romantic of me. ;)
> 
> Anyways school has been evil, and I've been too lazy to take this off my phone. So as I listen to my accounting class I chose to edit and post this. (A+ student right here)
> 
> Always, I used my own depression and anxiety for Qrow. When I am having a panic attack it feels like I'm falling down a hole. I have told a therapist, it's a lot like Alice and Wonderland. I am falling down the rabbit hole, but the walls are not made of dirt, so there is nothing for me to grab onto. I feel like I need a tool to stop them from falling, but of course, I don't have it. 
> 
> Sorry, sorry, you guys probably don't want to read about my depression and anxiety, but I hope you guys have a wonderful day!


End file.
